Wilting Rose
by shortie julie
Summary: tp Pan is sent after the death of her grandfather to destroy the Vegetan Empire. But upon her capture secrets leak and she finds that she has been betrayed by those closest to her. Now the price is trying to break her but will his feelings get in the way?
1. wilting rose

Disclaimer: does it look like I own it. didn't think so  
  
Hello names Julie I'm new so be nice you might have a review from me soooooo. This is my fic so its not accurate and I don't think I'm taking this idea from anyone but if you have something like this tell me and ill give you full credit thanks and enjoy. P.S. here are the ages: Pan- 21 Trunks-23 Goten-23 Bra- 20 going on 21 On with the story!!!  
  
Looking on with a destroyed expression as the funeral dirge played on. Why? She questioned as she had done for the past two days. Why did this happen? Why couldn't she save him? There he lay in a beautiful resting chamber. One he would never leave. Its beauty did not portray the truth of its work. Why is something so beautiful placed in darkness forever? She watched as the shiny wood that seemed to radiate was placed deep inside the ground. Thinking how out of place such a lovely piece of craftsmanship was among the roots and worms of the earth.  
As the darkness began to cover the grave of a loved one, she felt a wave of sadness course through her. And upon hearing the coffin hit the bottom of the floor a single tear slid down the smooth silk skin on her face. Tainting her perfect record, for she had never cried before.  
The tear brought more questions to her. Why? Why did it hurt so much? She remembered all the pain she had gone through physically. The wounds she had acquired on the battlefield and in training, but no matter how hard she tried the pain would not stop. It only got worse. Her fists clenched and for a moment it took her mind off of the ache in her heart.  
Yes this was the pain she learned to love. The feeling of her nails digging into her skin and cutting through her flesh. This was what she could handle. She opened her hand to reveal the marks from her short nails the blood had risen to the surface and if she had continued she would have broken the skin. But never the less it would heal.  
As soon as the words were thought her brain began to react. And all at once the answer dawned on her. It hurt so badly because no matter what she did the wound torn open inside of her would never heal. Unlike the petty marks on her hands the scars on her heart were to deep and they would leave her bleeding forever. All could see she was dying and they knew that if she didn't find something to slow the blood she would eventually bleed to death. But death seemed all to welcome to her at the moment.  
Closing her eyes as she whispered a final good bye she reached down grabbing her parting gift. Lifting up the single blood red rose she looked at it. Those Vegetans will pay for the one they have hurt. I will show no mercy in destroying them all. She lifted the rose to her scrutinizing glare and snorted bitterly as she looked at the slightly blacked petals "a wilting rose what a fitting gift for you" before she threw it into the pit of darkness to be blackened for eternity. Turning on her heel to leave and missing her uncles words "Im so sorry Pan". 


	2. remember

Hey there Julie here. I'm well aware the first chapter was short but try to think of it as a prologue type chapter. Here the next chapter please r/r *.*; PLEASE!  
  
*Men dropped like flies all around as their anguished cries rang out in the early morning air. The only sound that one could recognize as a sign that they were still alive was the swish of their sword before the opponent hit the ground. So many couldn't even tell they had been hit until blood was brought forth in dangerously large amounts. The constant sound of metal crashing was almost too much to endure, but still it did not cease.  
  
The battle was long and hard. It had been going on for so many years that the two kings had lost count of what year they were on. In fact they had even forgotten what sparked the war in the first place. The only thing either of them could remember was Vegeta hated Goku and wanted, more than anything, to take over Gokus land. Perhaps that was the cause. but it was not certain.  
  
By now both kings had children, Goku coming first and Vegeta following so many years after with a son and later a daughter. When Goku had a second son his eldest had his own little girl some years latter. The children were all born into war and though girls did not fight it came as no surprise when the young 'human' daughter of Gohans went into battle. No, the surprise was on Vegeta, as his own daughter refused her heritage of fighting. Truly Vegeta hadn't mind, but he was truly upset in the years to came as Gohans daughter became the most powerful known worrier for the humans, though she had yet to defeat the mighty saiyan king and his son the prince. This brief collection of history brings the world to the battlefield on this tragic day.  
  
As stated already the bodies were beginning to pile up at an alarming rate. But despite the fact that everyone was tired beyond all reason two people insisted on cutting the opposing enemy down. And they were doing a damn good job of it.  
  
"Pan this is hopeless the men are exhausted and weak, they're dropping like flies." Goten screamed as he cut down another Vegetan soldier. "We need to retreat, you might have enough energy but so does that bastard prince Trunks", Goten was beginning to sound worried and it was getting on Pans nerves. "Look, if you want to back down I'll take him myself. I don't need you to get in my way." Pan all but shouted this; the dirty tricks the Vegetans were pulling were getting on her nerves. After mercilessly slaughtering five soldiers she turned to her uncle. "Fine", she shouted, I'll ask grandfather". Turning to look for him she could feel herself dying as she watched the most horrifying picture, her eyes stretching to the max.  
  
The prince looked up as he heard the loudest and most terrifying war cry ever. Only seeing a broken soldier, one he recognized as the princess of Chickyuu, charging at him. He smirked like the true monster he could be as he drove the sword deeper into Goku. Looking up only in time to see a sword fly towards him while he was vulnerable.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.end of dream sequence*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Trunks bolted up in bed covered in sweat from head to toe. Why? Why was that day haunting him? Why did he care about it so much that he allowed it to eat him away every night? He didn't care; he didn't want to take it back. In fact now all he had to do was wait. wait until he found a chance to kill Gohan. Yes Gohan had gotten sloppy after he had seen Pan defend his dying father.  
  
Trunks smiled to himself. Her fathers solid soil hill was mixing with water and turning to mud. It was only a short amount of time until it began to slide and he slipped and that's when Trunks would make the kill.  
  
Trunks lay back in the bed thinking of the dream. But one thing still bothered him. What had made him kill Goku in the first place? It seemed the two always managed to fight on the battlefield. And it truly had been fun, but as long as he remembered fighting the once mighty king he never once tried to kill him and Goku in turn hadn't tried to kill him either. Even though the battle was started because of Trunks' father and his father was Gokus enemy they were drawn to each other on the battlefield. Almost as badly as the 'girl' pan was with his father. For both of them it was a rare moment when the two did not meet. But why.? Why had that encounter enraged him to the point of killing his favorite rival? He couldn't seem to remember.  
  
It was nagging the back of his mind. Scratching a hole into his brain. Like a faint whispering in his mind and oh how aggravating it was. Think, the back of his mind coaxed the whispers, think louder. Racking his brain as hard as he could and image began to form in his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They had been fighting for a decent amount of time and that annoyingly contagious smile of Gokus was beginning to wear thin for Trunks. "ya know," Goku stated breathless, "we could end this battle." Trunks almost snorted with laughter at this. Why would he, the prince, want to end the fight when he was winning? Goku noticed the smile on his face immediately and inquired about the source of his laughter. "What's on your mind Trunks?" Gokus black eyes shined with knowing but Trunks still explained.  
  
"Well if you want to give up," Trunks stated in a cocky manner, "then be my guest. I'm not going to give up and surrender." "I'm not saying give up. its just that," Goku hesitated for fear of what would happen if he revealed the truth to the ruthless prince. "Trunks? My granddaughter Pan. she sees. so much." " So?" spat Trunks," I fail to see where that's my problem, but if it bothers you that much I could cut out her eyes for you? .And why would that end the war? It would probably piss you guys off even more." "No", Goku explained, "you don't understand. how do I put this.you know. she has seen Bulma".  
  
"My. mother? What has she got to do with anything" Snapped Trunks. "Pan says she's sick. very sick and it's because of the war. She also says she could get better if we signed a treaty." "How? How could she know this. no, NO! My mother is not sick, she is fine and your trying to trick me!" Trunks shouted. Goku became alarmed at the look in Trunks eyes. "I'm just saying Trunks. the things she sees. they are eating away at her.I fear its starting to haunt her. something big is going to happen," Goku finished.  
  
'Is one of our men a traitor' thought Trunks ' or have they sent spies over.' Trunks looked up at Goku with eyes burning with anger. "How has she seen anything if I haven't caught her on the base?" questioned Trunks furiously. Goku looked down and speaking softly as he lowered his defenses he whispered out ". she has a gift. the third eye if you you've read the prophecies. and with it. she. Sees. All." With wide eyes and shuddering nerves a sense of realization, as well as anger, took over Trunks. "LIAR!!!!!!!" and with that a mighty, and mortally wounding blow, was dealt to the once mighty king of the humans.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Trunks sighed with anger as he remembered. 'He got what he deserved' he thought bitterly. And not stopping to think more on the subject Trunks went back to sleep with thoughts of destruction.  
  
An: ok well that took a while sooooooo please review and be nice @.@ I hope you like it it's a bit longer then the first chappy thanks for reading byebye. Peace out ~Julie~ 


End file.
